


Does Not Go As Planned

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Minor HongIce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Erika's love does not goes as she planned. Even worse, she has to see her sister to marry him.
Relationships: Denmark/Female Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Does Not Go As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to a chance for the fragile heart. This one seems like scum's wish, I know.

**Does not go as planned**

Sometimes, things don’t go as you planned. I know that, I fucking know that. But well… when it come to love, or feeling in general, you can’t just… can’t help it! It’s my fault that I believe that he loved me, but on another hand it’s also my fault. I can’t believe I am such a fool sometimes, but now let me tell you my story why am I feeling so upset about it.

I still remember that summer probably four years ago. As we all know, summer here doesn’t feel that hot. Who cares about that kind of information anyway. I was just turning 18 that year. Again, it’s not a really useful information. But one day my sister needs to go somewhere pretty far so she decides it is a good idea if our dear neighbor and childhood friend takes her position to take care of me. Not very smart of my sister, I’m 18 already for God’s sake!

Oh right, I forgot to introduce you to my neighbor. His name is Magnus. He is a little annoying but well… he’s quite hot. Okay I shouldn’t say that, though it’s not really a secret anymore that I actually likes him. It’s kind of complicated though, he seems to like my sister which I am okay with that. She deserves him more than I do.

But that night is a foolish night. It was probably my fault for telling him about my feeling for him. He gets confused though. But I insisted, I know it’s so stupid to be so desperate like that. But he seems so desperate about my sister who keep rejecting him too. It’s fair, right? We can be a couple just for a night to let everything out.

And there it begins… he kissed me, it feels so gentle yet to think about him imagining me as my sister hurts me a bit. But that’s the best deal I can get that very moment. I let him to kiss me deeper and deeper that it made me lose my mind. But oh, the feeling of touches on my body… it feels like heaven. Every brush of his fingers inside me make me goes crazy.

“Is it really okay, Erika?” He asks me. I nod at him. I know he doesn’t really want to hurt me, but I convinced him that I will be fine.

He makes another move, and we are start moving in sync and… God, I can’t describe it anymore. He is really good, it’s such a shame that my sister is wasting her chance on him. And finally, after we are touching each other here and there, we collapse on the couch. I look at him.

“I’m sorry I… I know this is not right of me to force things but… I pray for your luck on my sister.” I say to him. He is looking at me and smile.

“It’s fine, I need to clear my frustration as well. I’m the one who should say sorry.” He says. He ruffles my hair after that.

“Just… promise me don’t hurt my sister.” I smile softly at him. He gives me a nod.

“Obviously.” He smiles, the biggest smile I had ever seen in a while. And then my mind goes blank.

Moving on is going to be so hard.

***

_3 years later…_

Erika is standing alone in her room in front of the mirror. There’s nothing wrong with her and she dresses beautifully today. Moving on is hard, what she said back then it’s true. But she has to move on though. Her daydream now is broken by a knock on her door. She sighs.

“Come in.” She says. Then her friend Leon come in. He frowns at her.

“What’s wrong with you?” Leon says as he moves closer to her and stand beside her. Erika shakes her head.

“Nothing… just not quite sure if this look is okay for my sister’s big day.” She smiles at him through the mirror. Leon’s face turns a little pink.

“You look just fine… come on Erika, don’t be that gloomy today.” Leon smiles.

“Well, I’m sorry. Things in the past doesn’t go well though. I’m fine now.” Erika sighs. She pretends to fix her hair after that.

“You’re a strong girl, you can do it. But let’s go now, you’re not going to be late to your sister’s marriage day.” He smiles at Erika. He takes her hand after that.

“You’re right… let’s go.” Erika nods. And now they walk away quickly before they are late.

_fin_


End file.
